


"""Regina"""

by Redawilo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: I'm hoping this will be fluffier than it sounds, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Ranma AU, Very Minor, just look at the summary if you don't know what that means, minor fwb Raihan/Piers, this is for NaNoWriMo 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: Raihan's got a problem. He's in love with Leon, but Leon's straight.Oh, and also Raihan turns into a woman every time he gets touched by cold water for some reason.Oh, andalsoalso, Raihan's so desperate he's beginning to imagine that Leon's actually interested in his woman form.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory "this has been an idea I've had for a while" statement on top of "I decided to use it for NaNo this year". =P Don't expect this to reach 50k though, or to be updated daily. I'm doing this on top of Sometimes Cupid is a Demon, and I am not intending to reach 50k, period. I just wanted to start something new to help me stay as motivated as possible.
> 
> Also, forgive me trans friends, but I will be referring to Raihan's two forms as woman/female and man/male quite a bit. He keeps his pronouns past the (very early) reveal, though.

"R-REGINA!"

It was shouted far too loudly, far too unsurely. The one who'd spoken stared in terror. What was only a second felt like an hour. Would the person buy their terrible performance?

"A-Ah! Leon, this is my second cousin, Regina! She's from outside of Galar." Nessa explained, feigning calm as she hurried to back up the one who’d spoken.

The ex-champion seemed to have bought it all hook, line, and sinker as he cast the enormous woman a trained, showy, charismatic smile and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Regina. I'm sure you know of me?"

The woman stiffly shook his hand. "Y-Yes. It's hard not to. Even outside of Galar. I've heard a lot about you from Nessa especially."

The man chuckled good-naturedly. "Only good things, I hope?"

"W-Well...mostly…"

Leon nodded and turned his attention back to Nessa. "If you see Raihan, tell him I'm waiting for him outside."

"Don't go on ahead without him."

"Believe me, I won't. It was nice meeting you Ms.-"

"I-It's 'Miss'!"

The man flashed her another bright smile. "It was nice meeting you, _Miss_ Regina. I'll see you later, Nessa."

"Take care."

"It was nice meeting you, t-too!"

With a smile and a tip of his hat, Leon exited the waiting room. Regina stood dumbly, waving at the man’s back and then the closed door. Nessa stared up at her for a long moment before picking up her water bottle and getting to her feet. She crossed the room and filled her bottle with piping hot water from the dispenser. Regina was still waving and didn't suspect a thing when Nessa slung the bottle's contents onto her.

The woman's shriek echoed through the small room, causing Nessa to cover her ear with her free hand. She glowered up at the person she'd just drenched.

"You know, it's not very ladylike to scream like that."

"It's not very ladylike to throw hot water on me, either! Give me some warning!"

Nessa rolled her eyes and sat back down on the bench. "So, _Raihan_ , you wanna tell me again how this happened…?"

Where Regina had just been now only stood Raihan. The only sign of the woman having been there was the fact that the man was drenched in cooling water. He groaned and flopped down beside Nessa. She offered him a towel, which he took gratefully.

“I already told you, I don’t know.” He began. “I was on vacation in another region and while hiking through some wet terrain I slipped and fell in a pool of water and when I came out I was woman! And I haven’t been able to be so much as _splashed_ with cold water since without turning back into one.” he groaned.

“And hot water turns you back to normal.” Nessa stated, holding up her empty bottle and wiggling it between her fingers for emphasis.

“Exactly.”

The woman hummed curiously and leaned back to stare up at the ceiling. “What a strange curse… Have you tried talking to Allister about this?”

“Allie’s a good kid ‘n’ all but I seriously doubt he’d know anything about this. Besides, the fewer people who know, the better.”

“You never know, he might. He deals with ghosts and spirits and curses all the time.” Nessa pointed out. “And wouldn’t it be better to tell people? Then you wouldn’t have to hide it. You told me, after all.”

“That’s because I needed at least _one_ person in the know, for my own sanity. And I really, _really_ don’t want the news or paparazzi catching wind of this. You know why my fans are like. If they knew I became a woman in cold water I’d have to go around in a hamster ball to avoid all the water being thrown at me! That’s why I’ve _only_ told you.”

She leaned forward on a knee and dropped her head onto her hand, side-eyeing Raihan. “Okay, then why did you tell _me?_ We’re friends, but I wouldn’t say we’re _that_ close. Why not Leon?”

“That’s precisely _why_ I chose to tell you! You’re just the right amount of friend; I know I can trust you to help me and not squeal, but you’re not close enough to make this all that embarrassing. Also, _why would I tell Lee!?_ You and everybody else but him knows I’ve been crushing on him for years! I can’t just _tell my crush_ that I turn into a girl every time I fuck up drinking water and it spills onto my chest! He’ll think I’m a freak!”

Ness couldn’t help but sputter out a laugh at that. “I really think you’re overthinking this… But, whatever. It’s your decision, and I won’t tell anybody. But anyway, why not tell Piers then? He’s your friend too. And you _know_ he’s the last person who would ever judge you for something like this.”

“Say...that’s a good idea, actually.” Raihan admitted and withdrew his phone from his pocket. “See? This is why I told you first!”

 **dragonborm:** _Hey, you got a minute?_  
**ziggy4life:** _when do i not?_  
**dragonborn:** _Awesome_  
**dragonborn:** _So uh_  
**dragonborn:** _This is gonna sound weird_  
**dragonborn:** _So just go with it ok?_  
**ziggy4life:** _no i will not lend ya 50 for bail_  
**ziggy4life:** _or kiss ya to prove yer gay to a girl_  
**dragonborn:** _Nah mate, I wouldn’t expect you to_  
**dragonborn:** _And I still got that picture from last year at the pub so it’s cool_  
**dragonborn:** _Anyway_  
**dragonborn:** _I’m cursed and now whenever I get touched by cold water I turn into a woman  
_**dragonborn:** _Don’t tell anyone_  
**ziggy4life:** _that sucks_  
**ziggy4life:** _yer gonna have to stop using rain in battle_

Raihan blinked down at his screen. “Shit…” he hadn’t thought about that.

 **dragonborn:** _Right  
_**dragonborn:** _Thanks mate  
_**dragonborn:** _Really  
_**ziggy4life:** _send nudes  
_**ziggy4life:** _later  
_**dragonborn:** _Haha_  
**dragonborn:** _Very funny  
_**ziffy4life:** _;)_

“What’d he say?” Nessa asked, leaning over his arm to peep at his screen. Raihan yanked it away from her view.

“Hey! Don’t just look without asking!”

“I saw something about nudes.”

“It’s just Piers. That’s his sense of humor!”

“Boo…”

Raihan rolled his eyes at the disbelieving look she was giving him. “Anyway, he said I probably shouldn’t use rain in battle.”

“Oh shit, he’s right!” Nessa exclaimed. “If you want to keep this whole curse thing a secret then rain is absolutely, one hundred percent going to be out of the question!”

The man groaned again. “Looks like it’s time to finally come up with a hail strat…”

“I’d stay away from that, too.” Nessa advised. “Since once it melts it might still turn you into a girl.”

Raihan groaned louder and put his face in his hands. This was going to be harder than he thought. “What am I going to do…” he grumbled. “I have to stay away from _everything!_ Rain, pools, the ocean, _drinking fountains!_ ”

“That or get very used to people giving you weird looks for wearing a bra all the time.”

“SPEAKING OF!” Raihan jumped up, causing Nessa to start. “How do you even find a bra in the right size!? A and B and all the numbers… None of it makes sense and I don’t want to be That Woman who goes around without a bra on!”

Nessa blinked at him. “Have you really never had a girlfriend explain this to you…?”

“Um…” Raihan gestured to himself.

“Oh. Right. Gay.”

“Exactly.”

Nessa sighed and stood up with him. She patted him on the back. “Go meet with Leon, he’s still waiting for you. My room’s 218. Come by tonight at, say, eight o’ clock and I’ll take you out shopping. I’ll show you the Ways of the Bra.”

“Thank you…”

*****

Raihan found Leon waiting outside for him. A few of the other gym leaders were milling about in smaller groups and deciding on what sort of activities they wanted to do while they were in the same city. Leon himself perked up and tucked his phone away the moment he spotted Raihan coming.

“I see Nessa got my message to you.” he laughed.

“Yeah. She caught me just before I’d left. Wanna grab dinner?” Raihan asked.

“That’s what I was hoping for, yes. And since _you_ asked, you’re paying.” Leon teased.

The gym leader sighed but agreed with silence. After all, Leon had paid the last time they went out together. It was only fair. The two meandered down the road together for a little while. They had plenty they could talk about with each other, but neither really felt like talking. At least, until they got onto the main streets.

“So...did you meet Nessa’s cousin?” Leon asked.

Raihan tried not to stiffen up or react in any odd way. “Second cousin, yeah. Regina?”

“Yes!” Leon grinned. “Talk about a looker!” he laughed. “She’s so tall… I swear she could give _you_ a run for your money! And really handsome, too. I don’t think I’ve ever met such a handsome woman.”

Raihan, while he listened intently to what the other man was saying, only shrugged. “I guess. She _is_ tall, yeah.”

Leon elbowed him in the side. “Come on, even you should be able to appreciate physical assets, even if you’re not attracted to them.”

“Mate, I’m gonna be honest, I didn’t take that close a look.”

“You really don’t have to. It’s pretty obvious just by a quick glance.”

The taller man rolled his eyes. “Maybe if you’re actually into women. Me? I just know she was tall. I paid _no_ attention to how she looked. I almost never do with women I’ve just met. Men, on the other hand…”

The former champion sighed and shook his head. Raihan hoped he wouldn’t pursue the discussion any further. Raihan hadn’t been lying; he really didn’t pay that much attention to how women looked. Sure, he knew when his lady friends were dolled up and looking cute. But they were his _friends_. He was supposed to pay attention to things like that! It was random men that he would give more than a fleeting glance to most of the time.

Also, he hadn’t really taken a look at himself in the mirror as a woman. Truth be told, he hadn’t even so much as squeezed his own breasts more than a couple of times while confirming that they were in fact there. And his crotch? He’d taken the briefest of looks in his shorts to confirm that his dick _wasn’t_ there. Beyond that he basically had no idea what he even looked like. Although he had to admit it was fascinating to hear how taken Leon seemed to be with his new female form…

They pair made it to their favorite café for dinner. Allister and Bea were there, too, and were already getting their order taken. The two men waved at them, getting a couple of waves back, before taking a seat on the other side of the dining area. While they liked and got along with the two children well enough, they wanted a little more privacy than they might be afforded if they sat with chatting range.

“You know, I’ve been wondering…” Leon spoke up as they were given their menus. “Just what sort of men _are_ you into? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you hanging out with anyone outside the League.”

Internally, Raihan both groaned and tried not to panic. “Handsome.” He stated simply.

Leon raised an eyebrow. “Okay… But that’s really not very specific.”

“What? You were just calling that Regina woman ‘handsome’.”

“This is different! I was just talking about how she looked, not about my type.”

Sighing, Raihan decided to go with his usual defense mechanism when it came to this sort of pushing; what he usually said when people like reporters would ask him this question. “You know how Piers looks?”

“Yeah.”

“That.”

Leon blinked at him for a moment before snickering. “Really?! I mean, sure, Piers is attractive, but _that specifically_ is your type?! First of all, I wouldn’t call him ‘handsome’. Maybe ‘beautiful’.”

“I didn’t say that was _all_ I’m into. Just that he’s an example of one of them!”

“Is that why you two made out at the pub last year?”

“That was a dare and you know it!” Raihan groaned, shaking his head.

The waitress interrupted them to take their orders. Only once she’d disappeared did Raihan pursue their conversation any further.

“Okay, wise guy, if you’re going to criticize my answer, then what kind of women are _you_ into?”

Leon had to think about that for a moment. “Cute!” He decided with a grin.

“See?! You’re just as vague as I was!”

The man chuckled sheepishly. “Ah, well… I mean… I like it when they’re girlish… Long hair, brightly colored clothes, bubbly personality…”

Somehow, hearing that stung. Just a little. Raihan was more than aware that Leon liked _women_ , but hearing him describe somebody so vastly different than him still…did something to him. Not to mention he couldn’t help but notice that the way he described ‘Regina’ was nowhere close to what he said his type was. Not that Raihan was shitty enough to even try pursuing his best friend through deception like that.

Internally sighing, he said, “So like Sonia?”

“You know she’s a lesbian.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t find her cute.”

“Touché. She _is_ cute, but I’m neither attracted to her enough or stupid enough to ask her to date me.”

“Good. Because as a gay man and her being my lesbian friend, I would have to kick your ass if you did that.”

Leon laughed again. “That’s fair! I’d want you to kick me if I ever did something as stupid as that. Besides…” he paused while their drinks were brought to them. “Just like you, I have more than one type…”

Somehow, that made Raihan perk up.

But before he could press the issue any further, Leon himself changed the subject. “Are you going back to Hammerlocke tomorrow?”

Raihan nodded. “Yeah. The League won’t pay for my room past that. Since the tournament’s over and all. Besides, I’ve gotta get a lot of training in. I can’t _believe_ how easily that kid can kick our asses!”

Leon nodded knowingly. “Champ’s got some frightening skill… They beat me all the time at Battle Tower. It’s a little terrifying.”

Their conversation continued, staying primarily on the same subject all through their meal. The two even needled and provoked one another from time to time as rivals do. By the time Raihan paid and they left, he’d nearly forgotten about the part where their types were involved. Talking about battling always did that to him; it always seemed to put him in a good mood where he forgot about his worries. It wasn’t until they hugged good-bye in front of the café and parted ways that it all came back to him.

He really wasn’t Leon’s type at all… He had suspected as much, considering he was a _man_ , but now he couldn’t even think to wonder something he had many times in the past. About if Leon would like him if he was somehow a woman.

He checked the time on his phone. “Shit!” he hissed, stuffing it back into his pocket and picking up the pace. It was nearly 7:30, and he still had a bit of walk until he was at the hotel.

*****

Raihan dumped off some of his belongings in his hotel room. He went back and forth wondering if he should go to Nessa’s room as himself or as a woman, eventually deciding on the latter. He changed out of the street clothes he’d been in just to lessen the chance he’d get recognized before splashing some cold water on his face. It was enough to change him. Not looking in the mirror, he grabbed one of his many hoodies and threw it on.

Of all the weird things he had to be thankful for in that moment, it was the fact that his breasts weren’t that big.

He stuffed his wallet into his pocket and cracked open the door to his room. He peeked around to make sure no one was around before leaving. He was on the third floor and had to go down one to get to Nessa’s room. Until he was with her he really didn’t want to run into anyone, whether he knew them or not. It just didn’t feel safe going around without her.

Thankfully he made it to her hotel room door without incident. The woman answered his knock right away and let him in quickly. Once they were safely inside she stood back and looked him up and down. Raihan was _not_ used to feeling to self-conscious under scrutiny. He had confidence in his looks and personal style. That is, if he wasn’t currently in a female body.

“This is going to be harder than I thought…” Nessa muttered to herself.

Raihan deflated, sadly. “Do I really look that bad?”

Nessa pursed her lips and took a few steps toward him. She walked a circle around him, studying him. “Yes and no… Take your hoodie off.”

“But-”

“I know your tits are free as a bird right now. I’m not asking you to strip, just take the hoodie off. It’s not helping me see your figure.”

Sighing, Raihan did as she told him. Truthfully it wasn’t even his breasts that were making him hesitant. It was the fact that he had no idea how he looked or what her evaluation would be. Nessa took another good look at him and nodded to herself.

“Okay… So, good news, you’re hot.” Raihan was about to breathe a sigh of relief, but she cut that off. “Bad news: your clothes do _nothing_ for that body.”

“Hey!”

“I’m calling it like I see it. Normally you look great like that. But _those_ clothes don’t fit this new body of yours right.” She picked up her phone off the bed and sat down, now searching for something. “It’s not just a bra you’re gonna need. Prepare yourself for a long night, because you and I are going to be getting you some new clothes, too.”

Raihan blanched. “Am I going to have to wear girly things?”

“Not necessarily.” She stated honestly. “You can keep your style. But you need something that _fits_. What you’ve got on right now is too baggy.”

Raihan looked down at himself and pinched the shirt he was wearing away from his body. He had to admit that his curvier form probably looked like it was swimming in what he was wearing. He could tell that his height hadn’t changed, but the shape of his body had and therein was the problem. He let Nessa find what she was looking for. Once she’d found it she ushered him to get his hoodie back on and the two of them left the hotel together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapters may end at weird points because of how I'm writing this. But I will still try to make each one substantial enough on it's own.
> 
> That aside, let me know what you think of this so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nessa takes Raihan bra shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm just gonna reiterate that this is NOT going to be updated on a daily basis! X'D It's just that Day 2's writing was one hell of an unexpected emotional roller coaster and I want to celebrate getting through it relatively unscathed. I'll go into more detail at the end.

The first thing on her list was of course bras. Raihan hadn’t a clue what was in store for him as she led him along the main avenue of Wyndon. He assumed they were heading to one of the many clothing boutiques. Since they were looking for clothing. It made sense, right?

But then Nessa turned down a side street. Now thoroughly confused, Raihan began looking around to see if he could find where it was they were going. Try as he might, the only thing he could spot was a sign for a lingerie store about a block away. For some reason that sent a chill down his spine.

_Why would they go to a place like that?!_

Nessa gave him a look. “Because normal shops aren’t going to know how to measure you. Most women don’t even know how to measure _themselves!_ ”

Oops. He must have said that out loud. Well at least he got the answer. “Wait… Women don’t know how to do this?”

“Many women don’t. You’d be surprised how many don’t wear the proper size bra. Which is a shame because a properly fitting bra is _so_ much more comfortable!”

This knowledge only slightly lessened the amount of discomfort Raihan felt walking into the store. _Slightly_. And despite the way his body currently looked he was still a man. Lingerie was not something he was accustomed to. Especially as a _gay_ man. He felt lost the moment he stepped through the door.

A sales rep perked up as they entered, and the moment she recognized Nessa she gasped loudly and hurried over to greet them. “Miss Nessa! Oh wow, I can’t believe you of all people are here! I’m a huge fan of yours!” Raihan couldn’t help but notice a large poster up on the wall featuring Nessa herself in quite the flattering baby blue panty and bra set. It was hardly the most risqué thing he’d ever seen Nessa in, but combined with the enthusiastic sales rep it was a little unnerving.

More than used to this sort of attention, Nessa gave the woman a smile. “Aw, thank you!” And then she cut straight to the chase. “I need a favor. My second cousin here needs measuring.” She patted Raihan on the back. “Despite her looks, she’s still growing. She just had another growth spurt and now none of her bras fit.”

The woman looked Raihan up and down, eyeing his figure. “Oh my… I can see why nothing fits you!” she laughed and gestured to one side of the store where the fitting rooms were. “Come over here and we’ll get you all sorted. Oh, and, what’s your name?”

“Regina…” Raihan replied, sheepishly following Nessa as she again led him where they were going. “And thank you so much…”

“Don’t mention, Regina. That’s what we’re here for. I honestly wish more women would come in when they’re size changes. It’s so much better to get measured than to just guess.”

Raihan was coaxed into the fitting room. The sales rep grabbed a tape measure from nearby as she spoke to him through the curtain. “You’re going to need to take everything but your shirt off and I’m going to come in there with you, okay? No bras, no hoodies. And don’t worry; I promise I’m not into women.” she laughed again.

“That’s alright.” Raihan said. He removed his hoodie and told the woman she could go in.

The woman opened the curtain and stepped in with him. “It’s always so crowded in here doing this. But with you being so big it’s even more so!” she joked. “Okay, lift up your arms a bit, and don’t worry if you haven’t shaved. I’ve seen it all.”

Raihan did as he was told, raising his arms up to allow her to loop the tape measure up under his bust. She told him to drop his arms and relax, which he did to the best of his ability. He could feel her tighten the tape measure just to his skin behind him and she muttered something under her breath. He was then instructed to raise his arms again and this time she drew the instrument around his breasts themselves. As he relaxed again he had to wonder how this would all translate into a bra size. Especially when it came to those letters.

The woman dropped one end of the tape measure and announced “Okay! All done! Would you like me to fetch you something in your size to try on _just_ to be sure, or would you like to take a look around and pick something you like first? I recommend you try something on before buying _just_ in case.”

Raihan thought about it for a moment. “Nessa, what do you think?”

“This is up to you, girl!”

Her choice in term of endearment felt a little strange, but he chose to dismiss it. Thinking about it another moment, the answer was obvious to him. It _was_ getting a little sweaty in the changing room. “I’ll take a look around.”

The women stepped out so that he could put his clothes back on. He had to wonder if she hadn’t noticed that he didn’t have a bra to replace, which would be the only thing to warrant her leaving. But he pulled his hoodie back on and stepped out to find the two women standing off to the side talking about something. The sales rep informed him of his size, to which he didn’t really remember but Nessa seemed to, and then she went off to help another customer.

And then it was just him and the other gym leader.

“So, um...what now?” he asked.

Nessa gestured towards the store as if it were obvious. “Look around and find something you like. Then we’ll get one in your size and you try it on. Come on, _Regina_ , this isn’t rocket science.”

Stiffly, and back to feeling lost and awkward, Raihan began his browsing with the nearest section. Colors, styles, some with frills, some that didn’t look like they had enough material to even be bras… He felt overwhelmed! Honestly if it were up to him he’d take something plain and black over the wide array that was presented to him. He kept glancing back at Nessa for moral support, but the woman wasn’t paying attention to him. She kept stopped and cooing over pieces that she liked and was clearly considering for herself. The fact that she was doing this openly in front of him made him feel even weirder.

Finally, towards the back of the store he found a little nook that he felt was more his speed. No frills, plenty of material, and _simple_ in their design and colors. He skimmed through them until he found a black one that he didn’t dislike. Nessa must have seen him focusing in on it because she appeared beside him.

“Oh, that one’s cute! It reminds me of the ones I used to wear when I was just starting to wear bras!” she exclaimed. Despite how it sounded, Raihan could tell she wasn’t trying to tease him. If anything she sounded nostalgic and her comment made it sound like it was a good place for _him_ to start.

“Okay… So… What size am I again?”

Nessa narrowed her eyes at him. “Seriously? You forgot already?”

“I uh… I wasn’t really paying attention…” he admitted sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes. “Listen up; you’re going to have to remember this because I’m not always going to be here to go shopping with you. How much you go around as a girl is up to you, but this is something you should know just in case. Okay?” He nodded and she told it to him again. And then had him repeat it back to her. And repeat it a second time just to be on the safe side. And then pointed at the rack and told him to find one in his size on his own.

Hesitantly, Raihan began to look through the display. While he did, he asked, “So, what _do_ the letters and numbers mean here?”

“The number is the measurement under your bust. The letter tells us the cup size. It’s comparative to your bust and how far out your boobs stick. By the way, you’ve got a nice little rack there. B cups aren’t bad.”

Raihan didn’t really have anything to say about that. Instead he focused on sifting through the bras until he found one with a tag that read the correct size. Nessa gave him a pat on the back and a “See? I knew you could do it!” and then steered him back toward the changing room.

Raihan was shut up in it alone again. He turned the bra in his hand over and held it up. It was so...weird...holding something like that. It felt _wrong_. He peeked out of the curtain and saw that Nessa had wandered off, leaving him very, very much on his own. He set the item aside and pulled off his hoodie. And then his shirt.

There was a mirror in the little booth but he refused to look in it, choosing to turn his back to it instead. He stared down at his chest. His pecs were normally strong, but not really _big_ by any means. So the breasts? They were _certainly_ bigger than what he was used to. He reached a hand up and squeezed one of them. They were _so squishy_. He was definitely not used to that!

Feeling stupid, he took his hand away and picked up the bra again. _“Okay Raihan,”_ he thought, _“if preteen girls can do this, you can too.”_

After fully acknowledging how weird a thought _that_ was, he fumbled with the hooks. He couldn’t help but be surprised by how easily he undid them, especially after hearing the age old complaint from men that bras were harder to get open than the shrink-wrapped plastic that various things came in. After that he did the logical thing and stuck his arms through the holes. And from there? Well…it all seemed to work out, somehow. Even getting the hooks back in place wasn’t too terribly difficult.

He stared down at himself. The bra felt _weird_ on his body. Not uncomfortable, but not really _good_. Honestly he had no idea if it fit him right or not. And the only way to find out was…

He peeked out through the curtain again. Nessa was halfway across the store perusing other undergarments. The sales rep was also nowhere nearby. Fidgeting, Raihan closed the curtain again and picked up his phone to call his friend over. She only teased him a little bit for it, and it only took her a second to be right outside the changing room.

“You mind if I come in?” she asked him through the curtain.

“Go ahead.”

The woman cracked it open just enough to slip inside. Raihan stood awkwardly as Nessa looked him over again. Honestly he had been expecting for her to touch him, but instead she just asked him a series of questions.

“Can you breathe comfortably?”

“Yes.”

“Try stretching and bending to see if it or you moves.”

Raihan did, nothing happened.

“I’d ask if it feels too tight around your chest, but obviously you wouldn’t really know that.”

“Yeah…”

“Well…” She cocked her head to the side. “I _looks_ right. If nothing else, it’s a start. I know the rep said it’s better not to guess but one of us is working blind here and I can only help you out so much because of that. So, do you like that one?” she gestured at the bra.

“I guess. I don’t _hate_ it.”

“Okay then. Take it off and see if there are others you don’t hate. Let’s get you three or four just to be on the safe side and get out of here.”

With that, Nessa left the little room. Raihan found undoing the hooks from behind his back a bit harder, but still nothing terribly difficult. He hooked it back to together and got his clothes back on. Upon leaving the booth he noticed that Nessa had left him again to return to her own browsing. So Raihan wandered back over to where he’d found the bra he’d tried on. There were several others in the same style and of different neutral colors. Deciding not to make this any more complicated than it needed to be, he picked out two more non-offensive ones and made his way over to his friend.

“You good?” she asked him.

“I think so.”

She couldn’t help but smile at his choices. “Alright. I’m not getting anything myself right now, but I’m definitely stopping by here tomorrow before leaving the city. There’s some _really cute_ pieces here!”

Raihan’s eyes unconsciously flickered to the poster of Nessa. Awkwardness aside, he had to admit she looked kind of cute in what she’d had on… Whether the woman noticed or not, she didn’t let on. Instead she guided him over to the register where the sales rep from earlier happily checked them out. Raihan paid in cash and took the bag and they left.

And while he’d found it uncomfortable to do all that he did in the store, he found it just as weird to be walking down the street with a shopping bag emblazoned with the lingerie store’s name on it.

Arceus forbid if anybody somehow recognized him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bought a tablet that arrived on Friday for the express purpose of giving me a bigger screen to write with while I'm at work. My phone is just too small, even with a bluetooth keyboard. So anyway, I got to try out the tablet this afternoon because things were slow. I got quite a bit done and was really feeling the flow. But I had to stop so that I could do a Zoom meeting that I had to. So I saved the document to my flash drive and did my meeting and come back about 40 minutes later to get back to it.
> 
> Aaaand the file was corrupt.
> 
> Well. Shit.
> 
> There goes like 600 words, by my rough estimate!
> 
> So I gave myself like 45 minutes to cool down and then wrote up a detailed outline of what I'd just done so that I could redo it when I got home. Because something in my gut told me not to try rewriting it right then.
> 
> I get home, plug in my flash drive, and try to open the document with Word instead of Google Docs. Word says it's corrupt, but that it could try to recover the data. Feeling a spark of hope, I tell it to try. And lo and behold everything is there!!! And on top of that, it was 1400 words, not 600! Holy crap, Batman! I was THAT CLOSE to today's word goal and I hadn't even realized it!
> 
> So yeah, anyway, today's word count is like 2200 and I've made two backup saves of it and I just wanna relax now.
> 
> BUT DO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE CHAPTER AND RAIHAN'S SUFFERING!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the previous excursion, Raihan tries to move on with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all yesterday's writing, by the way. And I'm probably not going to work on it today, so it'll be a little bit before it gets updated again. =P

Shopping for a bra had been an entirely uncomfortable process. So when they walked into a normal clothing store and Nessa handed him the reigns Raihan felt incredibly relieved. The woman didn’t complain when he deliberately made his way over to the men’s section. Heck, she didn’t even bat an eye! Much more used to shopping for regular clothing, Raihan sorted through the aisles and found things he would wear normally, but a little bit smaller. He _did_ have to try them on, which also involved actually putting on one of the bras he’d just bought, but in the grand scheme of things that really wasn’t a big deal. In the end he came away with a few outfits that were basically identical to what was already in his closet.

He and Nessa returned to the hotel and Raihan thanked her again for her help. The woman told him that she was all too happy to, and that if he had any other questions to just call or text her. Raihan had a feeling he would be taking her up on that offer some time. She stepped off the elevator before him and gave him a quick wave before the doors closed again and he was taken to his floor.

The first thing Raihan did was fold up his little haul and put them in the bottom of the bag he’d brought with him. The bras went in first so that they’d be well and buried from any prying eyes, not that he expected anyone to look through his belongings.

However, he happened to remember something as he went to remove the one he’d been wearing since he put it on in the clothing store fitting room. He called his rotom to come out and get a picture of him. He pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shorts. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he shifted around a bit to try and find a pose that felt casual. It was a lot harder to do than normal considering he didn’t feel his usual confidence because of his female body. He put on his best flirtatious grin and his rotom found the best angle all on its own and snapped a few pictures for him.

Taking a deep breath, Raihan took a look at them.

It was the first real _look_ he’d taken at himself in that form. His eyes roamed over his own body; so very like what he knew and yet so alien at the same time. He was still tall, though he’d already known that. He was still fit, with a hint of muscle showing through in his arms and abs and legs. His hair and eyes were still the same, as were his little fangs peeking through his parted lips. The only major differences were that his shoulders were a little narrower, his hips were a little wider, and of course his breasts were larger and encased in a brand new bra.

“I can’t really tell…” Raihan muttered to himself aloud. “But I guess I can see why Lee and Nessa said what they did about ‘Regina’. About ‘her’ being handsome or hot…” He flicked through the pictures in order to find the one he liked most. “Or rather…about me being handsome or hot like this…”

Saying it aloud… Owning the fact that he possessed a female body through some strange curse or another… A small part of it felt strange. And yet, there was also something empowering to it. If only slightly. Raihan laughed at himself.

“Whatever…” he sighed, although he was smiling. He chose the photo he preferred and sent it to Piers with a message.

**dragonborn:** No nudes, but I bought a bra today???

He had to admit that the question marks were probably a bit excessive but honestly he was still feeling pretty weird about that part of all of this.

Piers replied to him almost immediately.

**ziggy4life:** holy shit ya werent pulling my leg  
 **ziggy4life:** you really are a woman **  
ziggy4life:** i may prefer nudes but im not picky  
 **ziggy4life:** i will accept the bra pic

Raihan rolled his eyes.

**dragonborn:** You owe me  
 **dragonborn:** I’m still not really feeling this whole woman thing  
 **ziggy4life:** ya look hot  
 **dragonborn:** That’s what Nessa said  
 **ziggy4life:** sexy better?  
 **dragonborn:** Compliments do not repay me, but thanks  
 **ziggy4life:** i can do a dick pic

Raihan snorted upon reading that.

**dragonborn:** Not what I meant, but I mean, I won’t say no  
 **ziggy4life:** ;)

Before Raihan had a chance to find out what arousal was like with a female body, he turned off his phone screen and went into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and, while waiting for the water to heat up, stared at himself in the mirror as a woman for the first time. After seeing the photos it wasn’t as jarring as it could have been, but somehow seeing that body looking back at him was still an unsettling experience. He stood firm, however, and reached behind him to undo his bra.

It came off fairly easily and he watched as his bare breasts were revealed to him. He’d seen them quite a bit earlier thanks to the fitting, but seeing them in his reflection was again somewhat different. He brought his hands up to them and squeezed them both. He lifted them up and let them drop, watching them bounce back into place. He decided that he was unsure how he felt about them.

He looked down at his boxers.

_That_ was something he would have to save for another day. He knew for certain that he was absolutely _not ready_ for _that_.

He turned away from the mirror and hurriedly yanked off his underwear without looking at himself any further down than his boobs. He scurried into the shower and reveled in the heat returning him to the body that he knew and loved.

Then it came time to open his phone and take a gander at what Piers had decided to “repay” him with.

*****

Raihan stretched as he left the hotel. His bag was a bit heavier than he would have preferred, but that was all due to the clothing he’d bought. He’d asked Nessa if he could buy her breakfast to repay her for her help, but the woman had declined, saying she was already out with Melony and that helping a friend in need was its own reward. That and getting to see him in a bra. In other words, it was just him as he made his way out to the main avenue.

He was due to leave before long, but he’d already decided to grab a bite to eat somewhere. Since he wasn’t going to have any company, he thought he might just get a coffee and a bagel. There was a shop he would sometimes visit near the hotel, so he made his way for there.

Just as luck would have it, the sky opened up and it began to rain during the fifteen minute walk to the coffee shop. Being so used to dealing with wind and rain because of his own battle style it took him a moment to process that this was, in fact, not something he could just simply ignore. Raihan cursed his own luck and quickly glanced around. Honestly, he had no one but himself to blame for not realizing the clouds in the sky and the moisture in the air meant it was about to rain, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still panicked! Thankfully there didn’t appear to be anybody around on the little road, and the shop windows were basically all closed that early in the morning. He broke out into as fast a walk as he could.

The barista greeted him as he entered. Raihan took a quick sweep of the shop and was relieved to see that the only occupant other than the workers was an old man who was preoccupied with his coffee and newspaper. Raihan put in his order, barely remembering to use the name ‘Regina’ when the workers didn’t recognize him, and then went for the restroom. Again, barely remembering to slip into the women’s room.

Raihan had never been in the women’s restroom before, but really he was too concerned with drying off and getting one of the bras in his bag on to pay attention to the differences. He had half a mind to splash hot water on himself and change back, but the workers had already seen him as a woman, so that was out of the question for the time being. Instead he grabbed some paper towels and wiped his face, legs, and clothes as dry as possible. Then he locked himself in a stall in order to put on the bra.

He nearly shrieked when he came out of the restroom and found Leon, of all people, standing by the order pickup counter. The man was looking at his phone while he waited and didn’t notice Raihan until he realized that somebody was staring at him. Leon turned his head and his eyes widened as he recognized who was there.

“Miss Regina!” he called out, smiling brightly and approaching her. “Are you by yourself today?”

Raihan nodded stiffly. “A-Ah, yeah! Nessa wanted to spend a little time with her friends, since you’re all in the same place. So I’m here. By myself.”

Leon frowned. “She would leave her own cousin alone in a foreign city?”

“Second cousin.” Raihan corrected, although he wasn’t sure why he was so adamant about keeping up that part of the lie when it was such a small detail that Leon clearly didn’t care much about. “And it’s fine. It’s not like I don’t know my way around a city…” he paused before adding, “We’ll be leaving before too long. It’s fine!”

“I see… Have you already ordered?”

“I have.”

“Hm…” Leon seemed to think for a second. “Um… Forgive me if this is a bit too forward… But… I think you’re a very handsome woman. And… Well… Would you mind giving me your phone number?” Leon’s cheeks colored ever so slightly and he gave a sheepish laugh. “I’d kind of like to keep in touch with you, Miss Regina. Only if you want to, of course!”

Raihan gaped at him. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, feeling like it was threatening to break his ribs. Leon was…asking him for his number?! _And blushing!?_ Oh god, oh Arceus, _was he hallucinating?!_ Was he in a coma and this was just a very vivid dream!?!!?

“S-S-S-S-” Raihan wanted to slap himself for shaking and stuttering so much, but what was he _supposed_ to do!? “Sure!” he replied, voice far too high pitched and drawing the attention of the other four people in the small building. Belatedly he realized the obvious problem with exchanging phone numbers. “Oh, geez!” he cried out, smacking himself on the forehead. “I…forgot… I broke my phone on the way here to Wyndon and I haven’t gotten it replaced yet…”

Leon had looked excited when Raihan had agreed, and frowned at the news. “Oh…” There was a moment of silence and the hurt on the man’s face left Raihan’s heart aching. How he _wanted_ to exchange phone numbers with the man he already had the number of…

“Okay then, how about this…” Leon looked thoughtful and patted down his pockets before spotting the barista bringing Raihan his order. He asked her to borrow a pen and paper, to which she was more than happy to give him. He hurriedly scribbled something down and handed it to Raihan with a bright, shining smile. “Here! Give me a call or a text whenever you get a new phone.”

Raihan stared down at the paper. Leon’s handwriting was usually quite pretty, but the message on the sheet was scrawled so quickly that he could _read_ the excitement in Leon’s person through it.

_“Call me, Miss Regina!”_ was all it read besides the phone number.

With shaking hands, Raihan accepted the paper. “I-I will!” He picked up his drink and bagel from the counter. “Um… I’ll… I’ll talk to you later, Mr. Leon.”

“Please, just Leon.”

Raihan nodded. “L-Leon, then…”

Before the atmosphere could get any more awkward, Raihan hurriedly left the coffee shop. He practically sprinted back to the hotel before stopping. And even then he paced back and forth in front of it rapidly, feeling far too much energy in his system than he knew what to do with. LEON WANTED TO TALK TO HIM MORE! It was all he could do not to grab his own head and scream into the sky. It didn’t matter that he was now wet from the rain all over again. _LEON WANTED TO TALK TO HIM MORE!_

He stopped.

Leon…wanted to talk to _Regina_ more…

He looked down at the paper in his hand. He accidentally crumpled it in his haste and it was a little wet from the rain but still legible.

Carefully, Raihan folded the paper and tucked it into a pocket of his bag where it would be safe.

Leon wanted to talk to _Regina_ ……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I said in the tags that I'm hoping this will be fluffier than it sounds. But then my brain just went and turned the end of this chapter into angst. Whoops.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
